Un dia perfecto
by Cherry Amai
Summary: y todo sucedió despues de un dia perfecto...


**DECLAIMER:La serie Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia fue creada con propositos de simple diversión.**

Este es mi segundo fanfik narusaku espero les guste ^^

**

* * *

**

Un día perfecto

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Vivo en la aldea escondida de la hoja, soy aprendiz de la 5ta Hokage, Tsunade-sama. Hace una semana regresó mi mejor amigo, casi hermano: Naruto Uzumaki; de un entrenamiento muy duro con uno de los 3 grandes Sanins, Jiraya-sama. Este entrenamiento duró 2 ½ años, lo cual ha sido mucho para todos en la aldea. Desde su regreso hemos pasado y descubierto muchas cosas entre los 2. Todo empezó el día en el que Naruto-kun regresó. Miren, les voy a contar.

Esa mañana Tsunade-sama me avía enviado a recoger los informes a la entrada de la aldea, como todos los días. En el camino me encontré con Konohamaru y su equipo, ellos quisieron acompañarme. Íbamos conversando sobre el regreso de Naruto-kun a la aldea. Los 3 parecían muy emocionados y sobre todo Konohamaru; el cual se ah convertido en un mini-Naruto.

Cuando llegamos los guardias nos dijeron, que buscáramos en la aldea y encontraríamos una gran y grata sorpresa. Los 4 nos miramos entre nosotros con una mirada de misterio, angustia, sorpresa, y alegría. Sospechábamos que fuera porque Naruto-kun ya avía regresado. Después de tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea. Avía una posibilidad de que el abría regresado a casa. Los 4 corrimos en busca de la sorpresa, por toda la aldea. Al final de una calle, arriba de un poste de luz, ahí se encontraba. El ninja número uno, imperactivo y cabeza hueca, Naruto Uzumaki.

Grité barias veces su nombre, y corrí hacia donde él estaba. Subí por el tejado del edificio, seguí corriendo y llegué hacia él. De un impulso salté y lo abracé. Por mala suerte el no pudo mantener el equilibrio, así que caímos. Todavía no puedo creer lo que hice, el apenas llegaba a la aldea y yo lanzándome hacia él.

Cuando caímos, el me miró muy sorprendido y feliz con sus hermosos ojos azules. Yo no pude contenerme y me sonrojé. Ese fue uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Naruto-kun la manera en la que actué, sin que insinuara que me gusta? Definitivamente estaba perdida. Pero quien me salvó fue Konohamaru. Quien lo primero que hiso fue decir muy contento: "¡Konishiwa jefe!"

Naruto-kun aún estaba debajo de mí, así que me quite inmediatamente. En cuanto lo hice el saludó muy feliz a Konohamaru. Después de que ellos platicaron un poco, Jiraya-sama el cual estaba con nosotros, nos dijo que teníamos que ir con Tsunade a reportar su regreso. Lo cual me recordó el reporte que yo también debía de entregar.

Cuando llegamos con ella. Nos dijo que estaba muy contenta porque nosotros aviamos crecido mucho, y bueno nos dijo un discurso de 5mil años. Y de lo cual me sorprendió la actitud de Naruto-kun. El parecía muy concentrado en las palabras de Tsunade, y parecía comprender perfectamente lo que decía. Además que también no parecía aburrido en lo más mínimo. Creo que en ese tiempo que ha estado fuera no solo ha crecido por fuera, sino también por dentro. Ahora parece ser una persona más madura. Pero creo que a la Hokage no le pareció muy gracioso que yo estuviera pensando en una y mil otras cosas mientras ella hablaba de lo mucho que yo también avía crecido. Porque me llamó la atención y me dejó en vergüenza frente a Naruto-kun.

No sé porque me importó mucho que me haya dejado en evidencia ante él, ya que es Naruto-kun mi amigo casi hermano. El cual me conoce a la perfección, desde que éramos pequeños. Pero en ese momento, me sentía como si quisiera que me tragara la tierra. Después de eso, Tsunade-sama nos dijo que tendríamos un enfrentamiento contra alguien. Pero antes de que nos dijera quien era entraron a la oficina, Shikamaru y Temari. Los cuales saludaron a Tsunade-sama y a Naruto-kun. El baka de Naruto creyó que ellos eran nuestros oponentes, pero era obvio que no. Shika solo recogió unos informes de Tsunade y luego se retiraron.

En cuanto lo hicieron Tsunade nos dijo que buscáramos a nuestro oponente en la ventana. Naruto-kun de un brinco llegó a la ventana y la abrió con mucho entusiasmo. Se asomó, y encontró a nuestro oponente. Lo único que pude hacer fue escuchar un gran: "¡Kakashi-sensei!". Al parecer nuestro viejo sensei, Kakashi seria nuestro oponente.

En cuanto Naruto vio a Kakashi salió del edificio por la ventana y lo saludo muy entusiasta, y después le dio un pequeño presente. El ultimo tomo, que por cierto todavía no estaba a la venta, de la saga de icha icha. Kakashi se apresuró en abrirlo, pero no pudo leer ni una palabra, porque Tsunade-sama le dijo que dejara de holgazanear, y que teníamos que empezar. Entonces Kakashi le dijo a Naruto-kun, que debía de estar muy cansado por el viaje, así que le daría tiempo para descansar un poco antes de empezar, y se fue. Era obvio, que solo quería tiempo para leer su libro pervertido.

Después de haber ido con Tsunade-sama fuimos Naruto-kun y yo platicamos un poco de su viaje, de cómo le avía ido y de tácticas que pudiésemos utilizar contra Kakashi. Cuando Naruto-kun termino de contarme como le avía ido. Fuimos al campo de entrenamiento #3. Porque ahí nos avía citado Kakashi. El llegó más tarde de lo citado, como de costumbre. Después nos explicó que la batalla trataría del mismo ejercicio que hicimos cuando apenas aviamos terminado la academia, quitarle los 2 cascabeles. Teníamos hasta el amanecer para hacerlo.

La batalla empezó rápido, y de la nada ya estaba anocheciendo. Hubo un momento de la pelea en la que Kakashi utilizó 3 tipos de ninjutsu, tierra, fuego y agua. Nos detuvimos para descansar un rato en la parte de abajo del tronco de un árbol, mientras pensábamos en el punto débil de Kakashi-sensei. Naruto-kun me sorprendió mucho, porque en menos de 5 minutos ya tenía la respuesta, que simplemente era algo de lo que yo nunca me hubiera percatado en ese momento. Su punto débil era su preciado libro, que Naruto-kun le acababa de regalar. El plan era fácil. Como Kakashi-sensei estaba usando el sharingan, Naruto-kun le diría cosas del final del libro. Como Kakashi no podría soportar los spoilers serraría los ojos y se taparía los oídos. En ese momento le quitaríamos los cascabeles. Y ganaríamos la batalla.

Hicimos lo que Naruto-kun dijo, y todo salió magnifico. Ganamos la batalla y Tsunade-sama nos felicitó. Y luego nos dio la noticia de que formaríamos un nuevo equipo para misiones con Kakashi-sensei. La noticia nos agradó mucho, porque eso significaba volver a ser un equipo, y volver a nuestra antigua forma de vida; lo cual nos agradó también. Naruto-kun parecía muy feliz, y hambriento. El me invitó a desayunar al ramen de Ichiraku pero como era muy temprano, estaba cerrado. Así que lo invité a desayunar a mi casa, lo cual provocó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Y muy feliz mente respondió con un enorme "si".

Al parecer le sorprendió a Naruto-kun el hecho de que yo viva sola en un departamento. Pero no le presté mucha importancia, preferí preocuparme por el hecho de que no sabía qué hacerle de desayuno. Debo de admitirlo soy muy mala haciendo píldoras de soldado, pero soy muy buena en lo que se refiere a cocina. Así que empecé de inmediato. Me puse mi mandil, y me lavé las manos, luego saqué los ingredientes. Todo para hacer unos ricos hotcakes y jugo de naranja. Para lo cual me ayudó Naruto-kun. Es que debo de aceptarlo en este tiempo se hiso muy fuerte.

Tal solo con ver como exprimía las naranjas, me hacia soltar un suspiro, pero lo tuve que contener, para que no me escuchara. No tardé mucho en terminar los hotcakes, así que mientras el terminaba con su arduo labro, yo puse los platos, vasos y cubiertos sobre la mesa. En cuanto terminó serví el jugo y los hotcakes, y empezamos a comer. Siendo sincera, ese fue el mejor desayuno que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminamos me ayudó con los platos y el resto de las cosas, así terminé de limpiar más rápido. Ya era la 1 de la tarde, y Naruto-kun se despidió de mí. Acordamos en vernos a las 5:30 en el campo de árboles de cerezo, en la banca frente al lago. En cuanto Naruto-kun se fue de mi casa corrí de la emoción a mi cuarto y me lancé a mi cama. Tomé mi cojín, me lo puse en mi cara y grité con todas mis fuerzas. Todavía no puedo creer que maravilloso día acababa de pasar, y todavía no terminaba.

Me bañé y alisté. De mi armario saqué un vestido blanco con un listón verde limón en la cintura y unas sandalias de tacón del mismo color del vestido. Me dejé el pelo suelto y lacio, con un moñito verde limón. Saqué de mi cajita especial unos aretes con diamantes que me avía regalado mi mamá en mi último cumpleaños, y el collar que me regaló mi abuela cuando pasé el examen chunnin. Estos accesorios me traen muy buenos recuerdos, y por eso los quise usar ese día. Porque tenía planeado confesarle mi amor a Naruto-kun. Ya no podía torturarme más.

Salí de mi casa a las 5:25 ya casi era hora de mi encuentro con Naruto-kun. Caminé algo tranquila por las calles de Konoha. No llevaba mucha prisa, porque sabía que él no llegaría muy a tiempo. Cuando llegue el ya me estaba esperando. ¡No puedo creer que el haya llegado a tiempo! ¡Casi se me cae la cara de la vergüenza, porque avía llegado 10 minutos tarde!

Lo saludé algo sonrojada, el se veía muy bien. Tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una camiseta de manga corta color naranja, con una de manga larga negra debajo de esa. Además de unos vans negros con cuadritos naranja y blanco. Siendo muy sincera esa combinación le queda muy bien. ( sé que no es muy normal que se vistieran con otra ropa que no fuera su traje ninja, pero era una ocasión especial así que me deshice de su ropa cotidiana xD)

Me correspondió el saludo con mucho entusiasmo, me sentí muy feliz al estar con él en ese lugar. Estuvimos un rato platicando en la banca, y luego fuimos por unos helados. Como siempre el pidió de chocolate y yo de vainilla, como cuando éramos niños. Nos pacíamos por el campo de sakuras. Estábamos en primavera así que los árboles estaban hermosos, ese recorrido fue toda una maravilla.

Cuando ya avía anochecido fuimos a cenar al ramen de Ichiraku. Me la pasé realmente bien, Naruto-kun siempre se comportaba como un caballero conmigo. El es realmente especial para mí. Al salir de Ichiraku se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, fue un gesto muy lindo de su parte. Estuvimos platicando todo el recorrido a mi casa, pero justo una cuadra antes de llegar se presentó un silencio que me aterró. Fue ese tipo de silencios incómodos en los que te pones nervioso y no sabes que hacer.

En cuanto llegamos a mi casa me di la vuelta para ver a Naruto-kun frente a frente, rostro a rostro. Me puse más nerviosa de lo que avía estado antes, pero si no lo hacía en ese momento, no lo iba a poder hacer en cualquier otro. Estuvimos viéndonos a los ojos por mucho tiempo, no sé exactamente cuánto, pero sé que el tiempo se fue volando. Cuando regresé en mi, y con mucho trabajo pude decir las primeras palabras: "¡te tengo que decir algo!". Sin querer lo dijimos al unisón, ambos teníamos algo que decir. "¡Tú primero!", respondimos al mismo tiempo. Nuestras mentes pensaban igual en ese momento.

Preferí tomar la palabra antes de que dijéramos cualquier otra cosa. "Naruto-kun, este día ha sido el mejor que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, pienso que eres la mejor persona que hay en mi vida." Así fue como empecé, al parecer a Naruto-kun le sorprendieron mis palabras, así que proseguí. "me acabo de dar cuenta que eres la persona más importante en mi vida, ya que mis padres ya no están conmigo (ellos avían fallecido, ese avía sido otro motivo por el cual ella vivía en un departamento, porque la casa de sus padres le traían muchos recuerdos)." Cada vez sus ojos brillaban mas, lo hacían ver más lindo, por un instante sentí la sangre fluir por mis mejillas, estaba muy roja.

Mi pulso cada vez era más rápido, sentía que me iba a desmayar en ese instante, justo antes de decirle: "por eso te quiero decir que yo… te… amo… yo te amo Naruto-kun ^^" en cuanto dije esto Naruto-kun puso una cara muy linda que nunca olvidaré. Era una cara de sorpresa con amor e ilusión. El puso sus manos en mi cara en un suave movimiento. Luego se acercó lentamente a mí, y su rostro quedó a milésimas de centímetros de mi cara. Luego en un susurro me dijo: "y yo a ti Sakura-chan". Después de decir eso me dio un dulce beso, un beso lento, con ternura y amor. El cual hiso me que saliera una lágrima de alegría.

Todavía no puedo creer que después de eso Naruto me pidió que fuera su novia. Yo rebosante de alegría acepté. Aproximadamente 1 ½ después Naruto-kun, mi Naruto-kun me pidió que nos casáramos. Ahorita somos una hermosa familia. Tenemos 2 hermosos hijos un niño, con los ojos verdes y el pelo huero, y una niña, mi preciosa hija que tiene el pelo rosa, y los ojos azules como los de su padre. Después de 2 años entrenando en la aldea, le otorgaron a Naruto el puesto de Hokage de la aldea. Ya que Tsunade-sama se fue a vivir con Jiraya.

Ahora después de recordar todo esto, y que reflexiono sobre todas nuestras acciones. Pienso que ese día, fue simplemente…

"Un día perfecto"

* * *

espero les haya gustado :)

dejen sus reviews :D

que tengan un lindo dia :3

atte: Cherry Amai


End file.
